Chapter 9: The Tower's Secret
The Tower's Secret is the ninth and final chapter in Professor Layton and the Curious Village. Plot Characters Playable *Luke *Hershel Layton Non-playable *Robotic Dog *Claudia Reinhold *Violet Reinhold *Martha *Agnes *Giuseppe *Gerard *Prosciutto *The cat and mouse *Lucy *Archibald *Deke *Percy *Rodney *Granny Riddleton *Beatrice *Marco *Ramon *Augustus Reinhold *Gordon Reinhold *Dahlia Reinhold *Adrea *Pauly *Crouton *Flick *Sylvain *Stachenscarfen *Bruno *Simon Reinhold *Pavel *Ingrid *Don Paolo *Matthew *Jarvis *Zappone *Franco *Crumm *Chelmey Puzzles New puzzles found during this chapter include: *''094: Get the Ball Out! 4'' - Not given by anyone ; located on Tower Floor 1 - Obligatory *''095: A Magic Square'' - Not given by anyone ; located on Tower Floor 2 - Obligatory *''096: Take the Stairs (US)'' - Given by Pavel; located on Tower Floor 3 - Obligatory **''096: On the Stairs (UK)'' - Given by Pavel; located on Tower Floor 3 - Obligatory *''097: Princess in a Box 1 - Not given by anyone ; located on Tower Floor 4 - Obligatory *098: Card Order'' - Given by Martha; located on Tower Floor 5 - Obligatory *''099: 33333!'' - Not Given by anyone ; located on Tower Floor 6 - Obligatory *''100: Seven Squares'' - Not given by anyone ; located on Tower Floor 7 - Obligatory Mysteries New There are no new mysteries in this chapter. Solved Cog Discovery The small cogs recovered by Layton and Luke came loose from Simon and Ramon when they collapsed. The cogs, along with the mysterious disappearances he observed around the village, convinced Layton that all the villagers in St Mystere were robots. Village Disappearances The abductions around the village were actually the work of Bruno, who moved under the cover of night to retrieve his broken robots. Bruno would bring robots back to the tower to repaire them and then return them to the village. As none of the villagers knew they were actually robots, it's only natural that they were terrified by the strange old man. The Vanishing Crank Bruno, caretaker to all St Mystere, was the one who stole the crank for the bridge. His intent was to prevent Layton and Luke from leaving the village, so they would seek out the Golden Apple and fulfil the late Baron Reinhold's last wish. Mysterious Rumbling The loud noise emanating from the tower was the whirring of the machines Bruno used to repair the robots of St Mystere. It's been several years since the creation of St Mystere. Maintenance becomes necessary more frequently as machines age, hence the reports of increased noise at night from the villagers. Ramon's Memory As a robot with several years on him, it was only natural that Ramon would break down sooner or later. He was quickly taken in for repair, then promptly returned to the village, blissfully unaware that he had just undergone a tune-up. Lady Dahlia It's revealed that Lady Dahlia is a robot originally constructed to resemble and behave like the baron's late wife in every way imaginable. Along With her grave in the grounds of the mansion, this was another tribute to the baron's love for Viola. Noise at the Manor The noise that shook the mansion and scared off Claudia was caused by Don Paolo's flying machine making an emergency crash landing in St Mystere. The Golden Apple The Golden Apple turned out to be Flora, the daughter of Baron Reinhold. The name and legend surrounding the Golden Apple were created by the baron to help him find a suitable guardian for his daughter. Rewards *Layton's Challenges: The Golden Apple's House - Received after finishing the story.